The DIary of Lily Evans
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: Lily Potter's documentation of her fist year. Written by none other that Lily Evans herself! ;)


The Diary of Lily Evans  
  
By: Amelia Wren Granger  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!! (**  
  
Monday, September 1, 1974  
  
Dear Diary,  
Well, here I am, on the train to Hogwarts. I can't believe it! A few weeks ago, I was Lily Evans, the girl that everyone loved to hate. Now I'm Lily Evans, the girl that is a witch. It's funny the way things turn out, isn't it? One day you're one person, the next you're someone different. Well, I guess I'll always be hated and despised by one person: My sister, Petunia. She's jealous because, for the first time in our lives, I'm doing something that she can't. I was always Lily, the younger sister to Petunia; always overshadowed and second best. Now that I was finally out of her shadow, she can't stand it. My best friend, Erin Black got in too. She's been my best friend since the dawn of time! Okay, maybe not that long, but you get the point. I can't wait to get there! I'm so nervous and excited! I hope that I don't make a fool of myself! I tend to do that when I get nervous. Like the time I walked into a wall at Erin's house because her cute cousin was there. His name was Sirius Black, and I must say, I think that he's one of the cutest boys that I've seen in all my eleven years! Erin always gets kind of grossed out when I tell her this. That's probably because she's related to him and all; I mean, I guess I'd get kind of grossed out too if she told me that she thought one of my cousins was cute. Oh well, I did a lot of fun stuff over the summer. My family went to Disney World, and Erin got to go to. It was so much fun! We went on the Haunted House and Splash Mountain! Erin didn't like that one though. I did! Well, the train's come to a stop, I guess that means I'd better stop writing!  
  
Love always,  
Lillian Ann Evans (  
  
Tuesday, September 2,  
1974  
  
Dear Diary,  
My first day was okay. I got sorted into Gryffindor. I guess that's good. I donno. Erin's in the same house as me! Yea! We also share a dorm together! It's going to be so much fun. Each house has a ghost; can you believe it? A real ghost! Gryffindor's ghost is Nearly Headless Nick. Erin and I used to read all the horror stories that we could get our hands on; we also watched all the horror movies we could. We used to wonder if there were actual ghosts. Erin swore she saw the ghost of her dead grandmother. I don't believe her; she is always making up stories. It's probably because she's an actress and she reads a lot of scripts. It's kind of weird; he's nearly headless because his head's hanging on by only in inch of skin. It's really gross! Anyway, there's this boy in my house named James Potter. He's such a jerk! He thinks he's God's girt to women or something! He's so arrogant! It drives me nuts! That's not even the worst part about it. He's Sirius Black's best friend! By the by, he goes to school here too. He's in Gryffindor, just like the rest of us. I really don't know what Sirius sees in him, he's really quite annoying. I don't see what Erin sees in James either. She has a crush on him. Maybe she could hook me up with Sirius and Sirius could hook her up with James! Just joking! I don't think that I could stand a whole night with James. Even though, (on the plus side) I'd be with Sirius. James keeps going on and on about how he should be allowed on the quidditch team even though he's a first year. Well, we'll see how good he really is when we have flying class on Wednesday! I can't wait to laugh when he falls flat on his face! I know, I know, that sounds really mean, but it might knock the cockiness right out of him. I guess I'll tell you about my classes now. Today I had transfiguration with the head of the Gryffindor house, Professor McGonnagall. She's nice but really strict! Then I had potions with Professor Washington. He was okay, I guess, he has a really good sense of humour. Oh, Potions was with the Slytherins. It was okay. They were real jerks. Especially to me because, as one guy put it, I think his name was Lucius Malfoy, called me a mud blood. Whatever that is. I'll ask Sirius, he should know. Anyway, after Potions I had lunch. I was really good, better than the crap my mum makes. I usually eat over at Erin's house. Her mom said that she's going to start charging me money for every meal I eat over there. Then after lunch, I had Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor O'Donnell; she's really nice. The only problem with her is that she gave us assigned seats. I had to sit between James Potter (eww!) and Sirius Black. I was thanking God when class got out. Okay, Erin's yelling at me to turn off the light, so I guess I'd better. Well, I guess this is good night.  
  
Love Always,  
Lillian Ann Granger (  
  
Wednesday, September 3, 1972  
  
Dear Diary,  
It was the second day of classes. My favorite was probably Charms with Professor Fltiwick. He's probably my favorite teacher besides Professor McGonnagall. I'm really good in that class, too. In this class I sit next to Remus Lupin. He's a really nice considering he also hangs out with James Potter. Damn it! I don't see why every one thinks he's so great! I personally think he's an arrogant, pompous ass! Remus, Sirius, and James have a little lackey named Peter Pettigrew. He seems to annoy them all. I can see why. He doesn't know how to do anything. Whenever he tries to do anything, he ends up making a mess, and he whines for one of the others to bail him out. I don't like him. There's something about him that I don't like. I just can't put my finger on it. Anyway, my next class was the History of Magic. That has got to be the most boring class I've ever been through in my life! A man named Professor Binns teaches it. He talks in a monotone voice and we don't do anything fun. It really sucks. Erin fell asleep almost instantly. Then, the next class was Herbology; it was an okay class. It wasn't the best, but it certainly wasn't the worst. Nothing really good happened in this class. Oh, I almost forgot about flying class! James wasn't lying; he was really good at flying. I, on the other hand, was really bad. I think I'll stick to airplanes, thank you very much. Erin was pretty good herself. I was really surprised. She doesn't seem like the type that would be good at that kind of stuff considering she's absolutely terrified of heights. She didn't stay up in the air for long. She came back down almost immediately. I don't blame her. Being in the air with only a broomstick to hold you up would freak anyone out. Oh, there's this other Slytherin that's a real jerk, too. His name is Severus Snape. He has really greasy hair. It makes me sick just looking at it. Anyway, he also called me a mud-blood. I really need to find out what that means. I guess it's something bad because everyone looked at him like he said a really bad curse word. Once again, Erin's yelling at me to turn off the light. So, once again, good night.  
  
Love always,  
Lillian Ann Evans (  
  
Thursday, September 4, 1972  
  
Dear Diary,  
I'm so grossed out! James likes me! Erin found out from Sirius. She told me during Potions. I nearly dropped my owl's eyes. Luckily, Sirius was there to catch them. My hero! Ha, ha, ha! Just kidding. I couldn't believe it. He's so arrogant! I would rather date Peter Pettigrew than date James. Oh, poor Erin, no wonder she was so bummed out. I have to remember to lecture her about how there are plenty other fish in the sea. Maybe I could ask her to find out what Sirius thinks about me. Oh no, that's mean. Ugh! This is so confusing! Why me, God? Why? I hate James with all my being. Oh, by the way, I found out what a mud-blood was. I asked Sirius yesterday. He said that it was a really offensive term for a witch or wizard that was born to Muggle parents. I really don't see what the big deal is. Erin and Sirius have parents that are witches and wizards, and they're still my friends. What does it matter? I guess some people are just really anal about that stuff. Kinda like the rich people that are really picky about whom their kids play with. I think that's just plain stupid. When I have kids, I'm going to let them play with whomever they please. I hate the people that are like that. I think that they're massively insecure about themselves. Erin's mom's a witch and she always treated me as if I was her own daughter. Sirius said that his mom is like that. She tried to forbid him from coming over to Erin's house because Erin's mom let Erin hang out with me. He just said that he was going over to James' house and then came over to Erin's. I can't believe that. It really peeves me off. Ugh! Speaking of Peeves, he just dropped a huge water balloon on my dairy! He's a poltergeist! He peeves (no pun intended) just about everyone in the school off. The only one that can control him is the Bloody Baron. He's the Slytherin ghost. Well, I'm getting sick of writing. I'll write tomorrow.  
  
Love always,  
Lillian Ann Evans (  
  
Saturday, September 5, 1972  
  
Dear Diary,  
Pretty boring day today. Yea! It's the weekend! I've always loved Saturday. I normally would have Erin sleep over and we would watch Saturday morning cartoons on TV. Then, we would go over to her house for breakfast. Her mom would make pancakes shaped like something for the season. For winter it would be a snowman or a snowflake. For spring it would be a flower or a butterfly. For summer it would be a flip-flop or a sun. For fall it would be a leaf or a school bus. Erin and I decided to take a tour of the grounds. Sirius joined us (sigh!) so did the other marauders (that's what James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter call themselves). James went on and on about how his dad told him stories of how he used to sneak out at night and go into the forbidden forest. I didn't believe it. Then again, I also didn't believe that James was a good flyer and he was. I don't know what to believe anymore. Erin was hanging on to his every word. He must have liked all the attention. Even Sirius was totally annoyed with James' stories. He got so fed up, he told him to put a cork in it. That simple sentence made me love him ten times more! (Sigh!) Well, that's all I did today, so I guess that's it. I'll write more tomorrow.  
  
Love always,  
Lillian Ann Evans (  
  
Sunday, September 6, 1972  
  
Dear Diary,  
I did absolutely nothing today. It was a very boring day.  
  
Love always,  
Lillian Ann Granger (  
  
**A/n. I'm not going to write any more 'til I get @ least 4 reviews! So the moral of the story, review it! Lol! J/k!** 


End file.
